As Fate Would Have It Part 2
by Haynerlover
Summary: Scenes 15-24
1. Colombian PortTokyo, Japan

SCENE 15(Colombian Port/Tokyo, Japan)

(Shar and Yang meet up at the port in Colombia.)

Yang: You're here which is a shocker to me.

Shar: I only came here so we can get to Japan so we can discuss our plan to overthrow my mom.

Yang: I thought you were all for following your moms wishes?

Shar: You shut the hell up you have no idea what went on.

Yang: To be honest I really don't give a fuck, all I know is we need to defeat Fran before she does anything drastic.

Shar: Why am I so bitter towards you for no reason and do you believe I deserve redemption and forgiveness?

Yang: Yes I mean you're not a bitch you're just doing what you're told.

Shar: We should leave now.

(Yang takes Shar's hand and she morphs into a blue orb of light and they go to Japan.)

Shar: It's so beautiful here don't you think?

Yang: Yeah but I see something more beautiful than Japan.

Shar: What?

Yang: You

(Shar blushes.)

Shar: Oh come on, me really no way.

Yang: No your fine just the way you are. We're getting a room tonight.

Shar: Really? I wonder what tricks you have up your sleeve.

Yang: So many

(They go to the hotel and check into a room.)

Yang: Are you a virgin?

Shar: Yeah but damn you could've eased me into the question instead of asking me straight out.

Yang: I could have but I don't like pussyfooting or bullshitting.

Shar: Ok cool

(Yang lays her down on the bed and starts kissing her and har kisses back.)

Shar: How far do you plan on taking this?

Yang: As far as you allow me to take you.

Shar: You can go as far as you want I'm not complaining.

(Yang pulls the dress off and starts to massage her breasts while his other hand is in her pure fold.)

Shar: Here goes the action

(Then Yang pulls his hand out and puts his member in gently and starts to thrust.)

Shar: Aww

Yang: Does it hurt?

Shar: Yeah but I'll be fine.

(After two hours and a few more thrusts he pulls out and comes on the bed sheets.)

Yang: Ok do you feel like moving around?

Shar: No we can sleep and then tomorrow we'll go to Tokyo Central Park to meet up with the others.

(They went to sleep and got up and got dressed and went to Tokyo Central Park.)

R&R ^_^


	2. Tokyo Central Park

SCENE 16(Tokyo Central Park)

(Everyone arrives at the park and sits down at a picnic table.)

Faye: Ok we're all here, now we need to talk about how we're going to kill Fran.

Xing: Well I figured since all she has is alchemy that we should kill her instantly.

Faye: That'll be too easy I want that bitch to suffer 20x worse than the way she made us suffer.

Blake: Can't me and my boys pose as palace servants while you and the others sneak in through a secret passage way or something?

Faye: Me and Tsunami can transform into our elements and maneuver and get by while Shar can morph into her orb of light, Xing has her phoenix transformation but its to big and it'll be a red flag alert to Fran. I will go through the underground sewer, Tsunami you go through the vents, Shar you and Yang will enter through the roof, Xing you'll stay with Donnie and Blake and fight the funhouse guards and Kaye you can go through the corridor entrance and fight your way through the guards, our main goal is to get into the ballroom which is where Fran will be. Now I don't know how heavily guarded the palace is but however many there are we can still carry out our plan.

Tsunami: Sounds perfect so are you boys gonna beat up some guards to get on the other side of the front door?

Donnie: Most likely and anyway suspicions will arise if people see us buying palace outfits out of the stores.

Kaye: Yeah you're right.

Shar: Wait what about our outfits cuz I'm tired of this raggedy hag ass dress, its gonna slow me down.

Faye: Alright we'll change outfits now, but at midnight the plan is in motion got it?

All: Yes!

(Faye gets a brown corset shirt with brown pants and brown combat boots. Xing gets a dark orange long sleeve layered shirt with a dark green skirt and some dark green and dark orange boots. Tsunami gets a black over the shoulder shirt that hangs off his left shoulder with black skin tight leather

pants and 4-inch knee high platform boots with a black headband on his forehead. Shar bought a white vest leotard with blue pants and high heels. Blake stays in his red jean outfit, Donnie gets a dark purple shirt with black jeans and black and purple tennis shoes, Yang gets a all white kimono and Kaye gets a black tight fitting undershirt with black combat pants with black kunai knife pouches on each leg and a letter x cross the chest strap with sheathes on the back with black half finger wrist gloves.)


	3. Frans Palace

SCENE 17(Fran's Palace)

Fran: Ok let me this straight my children went to Japan on their own accord plus I know they want to kill me but the palace is heavily guarded.

Soldier: Yes ma'am the palace is heavily guarded there's no way they'll get this far.

Fran: What kind of ruler do you think I am you imbecile, I don't expect them to make it this far in the meantime, I want you to go the third corridor and take care of anyone who enters it.

Soldier: Yes

Fran: Now I'm going to do is wait in anticipation for them to get here if they ever do make it this far those worthless excuses for children.

(Faye is in the underground sewer and she runs into one of Fran's soldiers. She kills the soldier with a tree root.)

Fran: Ha ha ha it's so thrilling to bring misery, pain, suffering and death to others.

Soldier: My lord someone has entered the third corridor I know what to do.

Fran: Go take care of him.

R&R ^_^


	4. Palace Stairs

SCENE 18(Palace Stairs)

(Xing, Blake and Donnie see soldiers running their way.)

Xing: I shall end it here and now.

(Xing summons her rod.)

Xing: Fire Realm!

(Fire surrounds them.)

Soldier: What is this?

(The soldier sees a opening and runs towards Xing and stabs her in the chest.)

Xing: Aww damn it!

(The soldier uses this to punch Xing out of the way. Blake sees this and goes into suicidal rage.)

Blake: You fucking bastard!

(Blake pulls out two pistols and shoots the soldier.)

(Xing falls into Blake's arms coughing up blood.)

Blake: Are you ok Xing?

Xing: No need to worry about me Blake, I'll just recover from my wounds through my element healing me.

(Xing's eyes turn orange while smiling up at Blake. Then another soldier tries to kill Blake and Xing but Donnie kills him.)

Donnie: You guys okay? 

Blake: We're fine.

(Xing transforms to a fire phoenix and disappears. She speaks to him.)

Xing: I love you Blake my spirit will be with you until I return.

Donnie: We have to keep moving Blake!

(They enter the palace.)

R&R ^_^


	5. Palace Roof

SCENE 19(Palace Roof)

(Shar and Yang reach the roof only to be met by a soldier.)

Soldier: This is as far you two will be going.!

Shar: That's what you think.

Soldier: That's what I know.

(Yang charges towards the soldier's sword out of his hand.)

Shar: I can take it from here now

Yang: Alright

Shar: Whirlwind Tornado!

(The soldier flies into the Japanese ocean. More soldiers appear.)

Yang: Don't you bastards ever give up?

(Yang kicks a soldier down and punches another one at the same time while Shar beheads the rest of the soldiers and spins them into oblivion.)

(Yang opens the roof door and they both go down the stairs end up in the fourth corridor.)

R&R^_^


	6. Palace Corridor 3

SCENE 20(Palace Corridor #3)

(Kaye is running through the corridor with his swords in his hands when his sword is met by an unfamiliar blade.)

Kaye: Who are you?

Guardian: I'm the guardian of this corridor and you shall not pass.

(Guardian runs towards Kaye and swings his sword at him and is pushed back by Kaye.)

Guardian: Aren't you a feisty one.

Kaye: I don't have time for your bullshit.

Guardian: I thought were supposed to be having fun during battle.

Kaye: I'm not one to have fun!

(Kaye runs up a wall and jumps for the soldier but their swords clash and the soldier grazes Kaye's temple and shoves him against the wall.)

Kaye: That is none of your concern but I know this much you won't live to see your bitch made master suffer.

Guardian: Do you think you can overtake my master?

Kaye: Hmph now that I revealed my teams plans to you I have to kill you!

(Kaye puts down one of his swords and charges for the guardian.)

Guardian: Are you sure that's your main goal? Ha ha ha what if you die trying to kill my master or what if you someone you care about on your team dies?

(Tsunami's smiling face comes to Kaye's mind.)

Kaye: I refuse to die because I don't want to lose him.! Now shut the fuck up and stop interrogating me damn it!

(Kaye runs and gets his other sword.)

Guardian: What are you gonna do with those two swords?

(Kaye runs up and stabs him into the chest and abdomen and made a circle from his chest all the way down to his pelvis and made a huge star on his abdomen. The guardian groans and falls on the ground and dies.)

Kaye: I'm coming Tsunami don't worry baby.

(Kaye leaves the corridor and ends up in a hallway.)

R&R^_^


	7. Palace Vents

SCENE 21(Palace Vents/Ballroom)

(Tsunami is moving swiftly through the vents when he hear Fran's voice.)

Fran: Tsunami was the most gullible of them all! I couldn't stand him being in my sight for one second. He makes my blood boil, he was emotional for no reason and his sexuality, ha I don't even know why I let him live as long as I did.

(Tsunami seeps through the vent and comes up behind her and holds his blade to her neck.)

Tsunami: So that's how you feel about me you dishonest conniving bitch, well I'm gonna show you gullible and gay.

(Tsunami's sword is knocked out of his hand.)

Fran: Ahh what's the matter you can't fight without your sword?

Tsunami: I am the raging water! I love my sword but I can fight without it.

(Tsunami turns his body into a purple liquid.)

Tsunami: Amethyst Rage!

(Fran closes her eyes and a sword appears in her hand. The purple liquid surrounds her.)

Tsunami: This is the end! Water Wheel

Fran: Deflection

(Tsunami's attack is sent back to him. Tsunami yells in pain and Kaye hears it in the hallway.)

Kaye: Tsunami!

(Kaye slices down the ballroom doors. Tsunami falls into Kaye's arm.)

Tsunami: You came for me I'm so happy.

Kaye: You know I would I do anything for you.

(Tsunami falls unconscious.)

Kaye: You son a bitch what did you do to Tsunami?

Fran: I just deflected his attack and sent his attack to him(laughs) that bastard should die in his unconsciousness very soon! (laughs evilly.)

(Kaye runs towards Fran wit his swords in hand and on guard and their blades clash.)

Fran: That creature must mean a great deal to you, its unfortunate that you came all this way and shed all that blood to find out that Tsunami was injured and then he passes out in your arms. How sad. (Laughs cruelly.)

Kaye: You shut up!

(Fran pushes Kaye back but Kaye counterattacks and runs up the side of a wall and jumps in mid air and x slices Fran in the chest.)

Fran: How clever of you! But not clever enough(Fran heals herself through alchemy.)

Kaye: What!

(Fran overwhelms him and forcefully pushes him back onto the ground next to Tsunami, just when she's about to cast her final blow a water form barrier appears and protects them both.)

Fran: Why won't these twp wretches die? (She says angrily.)

R&R^_^


	8. Palace SewerCorridorHallway

SCENE 22(Palace Sewer/Corridor/Hallway)

(Faye finds a ladder and climbs it.)

Faye: Damn its about time I found a way out this dirty ass place.

(Shar and Yang enter the fourth corridor and find that its empty.)

Yang: I guess the boss decided to keep it clear here and I don't know why.

Shar: The corridor has been abandoned for centuries. There are seven corridors and the third is hardest to get through because there's a powerful guardian protecting it, but anyways lets move quickly.

(Blake and Donnie are in a long hallway walking and Blake is thinking about Xing.)

Donnie: Come on Blake don't get down on yourself she'll show sooner or later.

Blake: Yeah I guess you're right.

(Faye comes into a long hallway then she sees a light at then end of it and run towards it and Faye spots her sibling laying on the ground with Kaye laying beside him.)

Faye: You bitch!

Fran: Faye I'm so glad you could make it but its to bad you only came to meet a premature death.

Faye: I don't know why we didn't kill while we had the chance!

Fran: Hmph as if I would allow myself to be killed by you four, your nothing but pawns to me.

Faye: What did you do to Tsunami is he dead?

Fran: Laughs

(Fran turns hands into green vines and charges for Fran. Fran moves to the side and Faye morphs her left arm into a tree root and turns towards Fran and impales her though stomach. Fran uses her alchemy to heal herself and stabs Faye through the throat and throws her to floor unconscious.)

Fran: How pathetic, you're the oldest and yet you succumb to my attack so soon. Is there any real challenge?

R&R ^_^


	9. Palace HallwayBallroom

SCENE 23(Palace Hallway/Ballroom)

(Shar and Yang walk into the hallway and sees Blake and Donnie.)

Donnie: Hey guys

Yang: Hey

Shar: Where's Xing? (She asks frantically)

Blake: She died during battle.

(Shar walks up to Blake jacks him up.)

Shar: You let her die, what kind of boyfriend are you?

(They all make it to the ballroom. They see Tsunami, Kaye and Faye on the ground.)

Blake: I hope you don't mind if we crash this party. (Then he laughs.)

Fran: More people(gasp) Shar I take it that you won't be helping me now.

Shar: I came here to stop you not assist you.

Fran: So be it

(Shar pulls her flower out of her hair and it transforms into a sword and charges towards Fran and tackles her to the ground.)

Fran: Go ahead and kill me, if you can that is.

(Shar is about to kill Fran when an image of her real mother stops her.)

Shar: I can't do it.

Fran: Just as I thought

(Fran punches Shar off her and rushes towards the others. Just as the dictator is about to annihilate them a fire phoenix screams and busts through the ceiling and Xing lands on her teams side and morphs into her human form.)

Xing: Too bad too sad I didn't die as you planned bitch!

(Xing kicks Fran in the stomach and jumps on top of her for beating up her siblings, they wake up and stand.)

Faye: Lets kill this bitch already!

(Tsunami grabs his sword and goes and joins his siblings while Blake shoots Fran wit his machine gun pistols. Shar awakens and joins them and Xing gets off of her and joins her siblings.)

Xing: You guys ready to get rid of this conniving deceitful, hurtful tool using bitch?

All: Yeah!

(Earth, Wind, Water and Fire come together for the first time in a long time to destroy the very being they loathed since the day their bearers were born.)

Fran: I refuse to die!

(Fran summons a gigantic serpentine dragon.)

Fran: Go kill them now!

(The dragon flies towards them and Faye, Xing, Tsunami and Shar send their final attack towards the dragon thus destroying it. The palace starts to collapse so Faye grabs Donnie and disappears leaving flowers behind. Xing kisses Blake and morphs into her phoenix form and taking Blake with her. Tsunami transforms into a title wave taking a Kaye with him. Shar transforms into her blue orb of light with Yang's hand in hers and they escape.)

Fran: You won't escape!

(Those were Fran's last words before the palace collapses on her. The palace disappears.)

R&R ^_^


	10. SkyTokyo,Japan

SCENE(Sky/Tokyo, Japan)

(Kaye comes to consciousness.)

Kaye: The palace disappeared.

Tsunami: Oh Kaye you're awake!

(They land in Tokyo, Japan. They see the others in Town Square.)

Tsunami: Hey guys

(The three girls turn around and run up and hug their brother tightly.)

Faye: Are you okay Tsu?

Tsunami: I'm fine

Xing: I thought you were dead when you didn't return to us.

(Xing starts to crying and Tsunami comforts her.)

Tsunami: Don't cry Xing please.

Xing: You're right.

(Xing wipes her tears away, they walk over to the guys.)

Donnie: Man Kaye you should've seen Blake he was like (he uses Yang as Xing while imitates Blake exaggeratingly.) " Don't leave me please I can't live without you especially after all this is over with."

(Then they get up and start laughing.)

Blake: Ya'll shut the fuck up! It's nothing wrong with a man showing emotion.

Donnie: It is when you have a fucked up face and crying like a little girl.

(Blake runs after him. The others watch tem and laugh and walk to a music shop with their boyfriends and girlfriends while Tsunami and Kaye stay behind.)

Faye: You coming guys?

Tsunami: Yeah in a minute(he turns to Kaye) I want to thank you again for coming and saving me.

(Kaye smiles)

Kaye: No problem. (Then they kiss each other passionately and runs to catch up with the others.)

THE END !

R&R ^_^


End file.
